User talk:Jawsredfield
Welcome! Hi Jawsredfield -- we are excited to have Gears Of War Fanon as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gears Of War Fanon" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, sannse Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Considering I'm the only guy around right now, I guess I need to introduce myself. I'm Rob, the newest Admin, and I want to get to the bottom of what's happened right here. I'm guessing you've been on a break from the wiki for a while, and have just come back. Can I please ask you to not remove the page to do with Admin removal, until you can speak to Joshie? Until then, I have to treat it as vandalism, and of course fix the pages each time. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I've barely been here a month, so I'm clueless. I'm just trying to keep the wiki in order considering Screennameless is grounded, and Joshie is offline for the night. The only way this is going to get sorted is you and Joshie talking to each other, which can't happen right now. I've let him now by email that you're back on the wiki, so he will know soon enough. God damn I need a drink SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Just asking... hey, um... not trying to bother you, just pointing something out: your character 'Mink', you mentioned that she had blue hair? um... that was kind-of Nell's thing (Screennameless' author-self-insert person). Could you change the color of her hair? like maybe to a purple or white? i'm just asking, you don't HAVE to, i'm merely suggesting so there wont be any arguments or problems down the road (in her Fanfic, it wouldn't be good to have 2 people with the same weird hair color, unless you have Mink die... and i'm guessing you probably dont want to do that) anyway, just thought i'd let you know... thanks in advance ^^ Stolen Syn 14:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I have to agree with Stolen. It's not a huge deal, but Nell's hair color actually has a little importance to the story. If it was just her hair color, I wouldn't care, but there are plot points relevant to it and they could be confused by another character with blue hair. You can have any other color you want - I'm not trying to be some kind of psycho dictator or something. :I'm sorry to sound like kind of a jerk. ^^; I thought your post was great otherwise. -Screennameless 16:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, Jaws. -Screennameless 19:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ...Am I hearing this right? Get...over...it... It's a stupid hair colour; both of you are making mountains out of molehills. ODST Joshie, Bureaucrat of GoW Fanon Wikia Talk • • 08:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Josh, I made a simple, polite request and gave an explanation for it. Jaws understood and complied, for which I am grateful. I see nothing to get over in any of that. -Screennameless 19:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Turtles! Liberator MK II 10:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) um... Joshie? it is a PLOT POINT FOR THE STORY, as well as being Nell's one claim-to-weirdness. you're jumping the gun and looking like a jerk for it... >.> Stolen Syn 13:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship Dear Jaws, I was wondering, what do you say to me being an admin? Let me tell you why I think I deserve it. *I have a killer passion for GOW. *I've done some good things for this wiki. *As an admin on other wikis, I've learned how to maintain, protect, and keep a wiki going. *I know a fair amount about Wiki nature and Mark-up. *Never been a vandal, never will. *Always Happy to help out! It's truely up to you... but tell me as soon as you read this. Thank you, --I iz guy...so iz U 22:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC)